forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kelubar
| size2e = Medium | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | refs2e = | size1e = Medium | alignment1e = Chaotic evil (neutral) | refs1e = | patron deity = Apomps | vision = Darkvision | activecycle = Any | diet = Carnivore | lifespan = | location = | language = Abyssal, Common, Demodand language | subraces = | climate = | terrain = Any land, underground, Carceri | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | based = | first = }} Kelubars ( }}) also known as slime demodands or slime leths were the middle class of the demodands. Their nickname was in reference to the acidic ooze they exuded from their grotesquely overweight bodies. Description Kelubars were said to be a combination of farastu and shator, standing between tall and weighing . They were incredibly broad humanoids with a thickset lower body, wide limbs and huge hands. Their large, ovaloid heads were of greater width than length and their bat-like wings spanned nearly . Their ebon flesh was knobbed and leathery, made even more unsightly by the noxious, pale green slime they secreted. Their ooze coating caused their already unsightly skin to glisten an even more hideous hue. Personality Kelubars were sedentary beings that preferred to parley rather than fight, although they had no qualms about engaging in violence. They were bullies that enjoyed bending others to their will, with foul personalities to match their repulsive stench. When away from Carceri, kelubars were normally unconcerned with destruction and domination, preferring to bring further ruin to the already miserable Red Prison than to the Material Plane. Instead, kelubars collected as many small, magical items as possible in order to raise their power, and thus their status amongst their peers, before being sent back to Carceri. Abilities While not as fast as the farastus, kelubars were even stronger, able to compete with giants in terms of physical might alone. In addition to the spell-like abilities possessed by all demodands, kelubars had several acid based powers such as acid arrow and acid cloud. Their obesity belied their roguish skills, as kelubars were adept at striking foes when their guard was down and reacting to danger beyond their normal sensory limits. A kelubar's slimy secretions were acidic and adhesive, restricting and burning away at those they struck with their claws and fangs. It exuded a billowing stench so rancid that only other demodands could stand being near them while also completely shielding them from the effects of fire and cold. If compelled, kelubars could liquefy themselves into puddles of slime and later reform. Combat Despite their unpleasant appearance and demeanor, kelubars were skilled in diplomacy and deception, normally opening a dialogue when caught unaware to secure an advantage. Even if they could not persuade their foes, they were excellent judges of intent and could use negotiation as a smokescreen to search for enemy weaknesses. After attempting to summon aid they first used their spell-like abilities in battle, falling back on their immense physical power as a last resort. Society Kelubars were the intermediaries of the demodands, responsible for overseeing farastu squadrons, normally composed of 6-10 individuals, under orders from the shators. Although such forces would casually attack mortals the main purpose of the kelubars within gehreleth society was to eliminate the fiendish forces trespassing in the Red Prison, especially yugoloths. In addition to their native tongue, kelubars also spoke Abyssal and Common. Appendix References Connections Category:Creatures found in Carceri Category:Large creatures Category:Huge creatures